1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a display device, in order to suppress the reflection of outer light incident on the display and to improve bright room contrast, a filter having a predetermined penetrable rate is arranged on the display surface side of a panel. In addition, a technique has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-157017), which improves bright room contrast by reducing the penetrable rate for wavelength bands except for the wavelength band of the light emitted from the display without reducing the brightness of the display.
Generally, in a room in which a display device is installed, the wavelength band of the outer light incident on the display often overlaps the wavelength band of the light emitted from the display. For example, the light of a fluorescent lamp, which is one of artificial lighting, is composed mainly of red, green, and blue light and the wavelength band of the light overlaps the wavelength band of the light emitted from the display. Conventionally, however, there has been proposed no technique that would improve the bright room contrast in the wavelength band that overlaps the wavelength band of the light emitted from the display.